1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a napkin container, and more particularly to a container for receiving the wetted napkin and having an openable and sealable cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical containers for receiving the napkins, particularly the wetted napkins, include a water-tight sealing construction for preventing the wetted napkins from being quickly dried, and include a cover for enclosing an opening thereof that may be used for pulling or fetching the wetted napkins out of the container one by one.
However, after use or after the cover of the typical napkin containers has been opened relative to the containers, the cover may be easily disengaged from the container, and may not be engaged onto the container in the water-tight sealing construction again, such that the wetted napkins may be quickly dried after use.
For suitably sealing the typical napkin containers after the typical napkin containers have been opened, a complicated cover may be provided for enclosing or sealing the typical napkin containers again after being opened. However, the complicated cover is expensive and may not be easily manufactured.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional napkin containers.